


West Ham groupchat

by Lilpotato



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Bean is underrated Love Her, Campbell is a asshole, Elle x freedom, Everyone protection squad, F/F, Grizz protection squad, I love the society, It did come out like a month ago sooo, It needs More fanfics, Let's kill him, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My first chatfic lmao, Sam is a smol bean cinnamon roll, Sam protection squad, chatfic, no beta we die like dumbasses, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilpotato/pseuds/Lilpotato
Summary: My first fic on ao3 and my first chatfic.





	West Ham groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> A chatfic cause I'm bored and want more chatfics cause I love em. 
> 
> Bean deserves more love.
> 
> Might add usernames later i dont know.

**Cassandra added: Sam,Grizz,Elle,Harry,Luke,Gordie, Kelly,Becca,Bean,Helena, and Allie.**

**Cassandra named the groupchat West Ham groupchat.**

**Harry:** tf is 

**Cassandra:** a groupchat???

**Harry:** yeet-

**Harry has left the chat**

**Allie:** bitch no-

**Allie has added Harry to the chat**

**Luke:** lol u thought

**Allie:** theres no escape hoes you can't leave-

**Elle:** this is hell bitches

**Elle:** and Allie 

**Allie: ╰** ( ＾∇＾)╮

**Gordie:** wow, favoritism much???

**Bean:** they hate us (×_×;

**Luke:** Ikr so sad(o´Д`)

**Becca:** _ship material_

**Kelly:** asdfadfadfsdafafada

**Kelly:** we Stan 

**Becca:** #allielle

**Kelly:** yessss #allielle

**Gordie:** #allielle we Stan 

**Harry:** Why are you all like this OMG 

**Bean:** (#｀-_ゝ-) This is Harry's face lmao

**Sam:** nice(*¯︶¯*)

**Grizz:** hey

**Becca:** look at hoW grizz didn't say anything until Sam did

**Kelly:** HUSBANDS OMGGG

**Gordie:** I'm making a fan account brb

**Allie:** so cute (;ω;)

**Elle:** ikr

**Bean:** you can't fool us

**Harry:** ^^

**Luke:** bro you had a wedding and didn't invite me??? I'm so hurt RN ((´д｀))

**Helena:** I leave for FIVE FUCKIN MINUTES AND YOU GET MARRIED???

**Grizz:** we're not even married-

**Sam:** lol yeah we're not (￣ε(#￣)︴

**Becca:** Suspicious...

**Kelly:** ^

**Gordie:** ^^

**Bean:** ^^^

**Luke** :^^^^

**Allie** :^^^^^

**Elle** :^^^^^^

**Helena** :^^^^^^^

**Harry** :^^^^^^^^

**Cassandra** : the hell did I create??


End file.
